The disclosure concerns a system with two computer units and a method for performing a driving function.
In the prior art it is known to implement safety-relevant systems such that they change into a safe state in the event of a fault. The safe state is not functional as a rule and is characterized for example by a system that is not energized or that is de-energized. Furthermore, systems are known in which redundancy is maintained in relation to the computing power in case of a failure.
A fail-safe system maintains its operation even in the presence of a fault. Known architectures are:                2 from 3 voting        duo-duplex structure        
In principle the use of cold and hot redundancy is also known.